


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Final Phonecalls, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump, Work In Progress, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “Before I do this; I need you to know that I have always loved you.”
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble
Series: Protecting The Sun [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**5:15 PM**

"Hyung where are you off to all of a sudden?"

Youngbae was halfway through the door when he heard Seungri call for him.The maknae was sitting in the chair looking at Youngbae with expression of both confusion and worry.


End file.
